A crawler has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-161193) in which an inner peripheral face of the crawler is slanted, in order to suppress meandering of the crawler during running on uneven ground and during steering. Thus, progression performance of the vehicle is improved.